A Very SVU Thanksgiving
by StablerSVUfreak
Summary: When nobody has a place to go for Thanksgiving, Munch thinks to have an idea of having Thanksgiving in the precinct. This should be interesting.


Title- A Very SVU Thanksgiving

Rating-K +

Summary- When nobody has a place to go for Thanksgiving, Munch thinks to have an idea of having Thanksgiving in the precinct. This should be interesting.

Author-StablerSVUfreak

* * *

Elliot Stabler, Olivia Benson, John Munch, and Fin Tutuola all sat at their desks bored. No new cases, even Casey didn't have court today. Fin tried to keep himself entertained by throwing little paper wads at Munch to annoy him, but Munch was to bored to even care.

"This is crazy!",Elliot yelled, "Not one case, the rapists are probably celebrating Thanksgiving!"

"El's right, they must have taken a vacation." Olivia agreed.

"Well, now what, I didn't think to make food for myself for this holiday because I figured I would be stuck in the precinct all day." Fin added.

Cragen came out of his office and stared at his bored detectives.

"No one has anywhere to go for Thanksgiving?" he asked.

"Not since the divorce." replied Elliot. Cragen continued to each of his detectives, nobody had anything.

"How about a Thanksgiving here in the precinct?" Munch suggested.

"John, please, we don't have a turkey or anything!" Fin argued.

"I know but they have this Thanksgiving on wheels, it's like a little cart going around Manhattan, giving food to poor people."

"But we are no-, wait how do you know this?" Fin wanted to know.

"Lets just say that one Thanksgiving my wife wanted a dinner, but I didn't bother and I needed something fast."

"Oh, but anyways we are not poor!"

"I know that, but we work for the Police, the time I needed a meal I used my badge as a pass, they gave it to me."

"But that's taking food away from the poor."

"They have plenty of meals."

"John, if you think I'm going to take something that we can afford, at an expense to others, you've got something wrong!"

Elliot and Olivia watched the fight in amazement. While they were still fighting Olivia asked Elliot,

"Should we call?"

"Yeah, they do give meals to the police, while I do that, you call Novak, Huang, and Warner." Elliot instructed as he pulled out his cell phone.

* * *

A man, about 45, walked in with a cart, smiling, about 15 minutes later. Fin and Munch were still fighting, but the fight was going over various topics.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" the jolly man shouted, breaking up the fight.

"Who the hell are you?" Fin asked in anger, Elliot and Olivia couldn't help but laugh.

"Sir, I'm the Thanksgiving cart, I'm here to deliver your meal." he replied, ignoring Fin's anger.

"But we didn't order any food."

"Umm, maybe I have the wrong precinct, is this is 1-6, if not can you tell me where to find Elliot Stabler?"

Fin threw a disgusted look at Elliot and changed his tone.

"I'm sorry, you are at the right precinct, over there is Mr.Stabler." Fin told the man, as he pointed over at a laughing Elliot.

"Elliot Stabler?"

"Yes?"

"I have your Thanksgiving dinner, a turkey, mashed potatoes, cranberry sauce..." He kept going reading the list, naming each of the famous dinner foods.

"And, pumpkin pie." he finished.

"Thank you." Elliot said as the man started walking out the door.

* * *

"Hey guys!" the last guest, Melinda Warner said as she walked in. The precinct was already dishing up their plates, Warner stifled a laugh as Munch was taking all the stuffing.

"Hey Munch, save some for the rest of us, Warner still hasn't gotten here yet." Olivia complained.

"Umm, actually, no, she is here." Warner spoke up.

"Oh, then grab a plate." Olivia smiled, walking towards the interrogation room.

When everyone was settled, Cragen was the first to speak up.

"Well, this is pretty different, considering, we are eating in the precinct, with a free meal, and we are eating at an interrogation table." Everyone laughed a little.

"And I think we should all thank Munch, for thinking of this." Munch smiled and looked at Fin.

"Oh hell no, I'm not thanking this guy!" Fin whined.

"Fin..." Cragen warned. Fin was smart enough to know that if he didn't, he would be riding the desk.

"Fine, thanks Munch!" Fin spat.

"Your welcome." Munch replied sweetly. After dinner everybody was getting pumpkin pie and talking.

"Wow, I can't believe this is happening!" Casey smiled.

"What?" everybody asked.

"Not on rapist, or pedophile, or child abuser in a day!"

"Knock on wood counselor." Huang told her.

"This must be a conspiracy!" screamed Munch. Fin was at his breaking point.

"Listen old man, this isn't a damn conspiracy, just a Thanksgiving, with the squad!"

Munch and Fin got into another argument.

"Again?" Olivia asked Elliot.

"Well, he might have a point, this is the first time nobody has come in to see us."

"He doesn't have a point."

"He might." Soon Olivia and Elliot were in an argument.

Cragen, Warner, Huang, and Novak watched in awe.

"No conspiracy!" Fin and Olivia shouted.

"Conspiracy!" Munch and Elliot fought back.

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

This pointless argument continued for about 3 minutes, until somebody walked in.

"Excuse me?" a teenage girl asked. Everyone stopped to look at her.

"I'd like to report a rape." she said. Olivia led her out of the room, Elliot not far behind her.

"Told you so!" Fin sang at Munch.

* * *

R&R! Please, this is a one shot.


End file.
